It is planned to study the respective roles of aldosterone and insulin in regulating post-absorptive plasma potassium levels in normal and in diabetic subjects. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Krakoff, L., Nicolis, G.L., Amsel, B.: Pathogenesis of Hypertension in Cushing's Syndrome, Amer. J. Med. 58:216 (1975).